


wanna twitter?

by Via13



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Crack tbh, Gen, Im trying to be funny, No Plot/Plotless, Twitter AU, attempted humor, dont search for plot in this youll hurt yourself, i cant write anyhting without swearing 3432749832749 times lmao, just really close friends, marked teen for the ridiculous amount of swearing, memes galore, minhyun is a SAVAGE, petty fights over nothing, theres literally no plot, they're not idols in this story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-11 13:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15316590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Via13/pseuds/Via13
Summary: in which 11 close friends get twitter accounts.chaos, an unholy amount of memes, and wars ensue.





	1. snaniel

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! im uhhh procrastinating on like 10 things but ,,, It's Fine,,,, and besides i was gonna end up here anyway lmao
> 
> here are the boys' @s in case anyone gets confused! their users (in bold) will change a lot, but the @s are gonna stay the same
> 
> jisung = @jisungie  
> sungwoon = @cl0ud  
> minhyun =@hwangover  
> seongwoo = @ongnothong  
> jaehwan = @jjaeniboi  
> daniel = @kang_aroo  
> jihoon = @jeojang  
> woojin = @pwoojin  
> jinyoung = @baebaejin  
> daehwi = @maguboi  
> guanlin = @sagwanlin **

**i dont know a guanlin???**  @pwoojin

pineapple pizza is a Disgrace to this earth and thats my permanent opinion

 

 **#savepineapplepizza** @sagwanlin

@pwoojin just @ me next time hyung

pineapple pizza is a GIFT FROM THE GODS ABOVE

 

 **hoe 4 park jimin**  @baebaejin

i love drama

 

 **i dont know a guanlin???** @pwoojin

@baebaejin begone THOT

 

 **hoe 4 park jimin**  @baebaejin

@pwoojin then LEAVE BITCH

 

 **snacc** @jeojang

@pwoojin WOOJIN U CANT JUST LET HIM TALK ABOUT U LIKE THAT

 

 **i dont know a guanlin???** @pwoojin

TAKES ONE TO KNOW ONE @baebaejin

 

 **i need ur love b4 i fall** @maguboi

@pwoojin 2/10, u tried

 

 **i dont know a guanlin???** @pwoojin

@maguboi get ur mushroom headass tf outta here???

 

 **i need ur love b4 i fall** @maguboi

@pwoojin no??????

 

 **snacc** @jeojang

@maguboi @pwoojin do either of u know how to use question marks??

 

 **save me save me** @hwangover

The younglings are back at it again, I see

 

 **i need ur love b4 i fall** @maguboi

but pineapple pizza is good tho?????????

 

 **i dont know a guanlin???** @pwoojin

@maguboi im disowning u 

 

 **LATATA** @ongnothong

@maguboi come to me my son i will love and cherish u

 

 **i need ur love b4 i fall** @maguboi

@ongnothong what the fuck hyung 

 

 **LATATA** @ongnothong

limited time offer @maguboi 

i got me a box of fresh ass moose tracks ice cream 

 

 **i need ur love b4 i fall** @maguboi

@ongnothong OMW ILY HYUNG <3

 

 **LOUD** @jjaeniboi

ok r we not talkin about minhyun hyung and daehwis users or

 

 **save** **me** **save** **me** @hwangover

Save Me is a good song, I'll fight you over this

 

 **i** **need ur love b4** **i fall** @maguboi

@jjaeniboi ill fight u too bc BTS SUNBAES ARE SO GOOD OK

 

 **LOUD** @jjaeniboi 

I WASNT DENYING 

 

***

 

 **sigh** @jisungie

[photo: daniel????.jpg]

Children, why is Daniel wrapped in his duvet and crying something

about "snakes are just heads with tails"?

 

 **swaggy rapper**  @sagwanlin

WHEEZE

 

 **in front of MY SALAD**  @baebaejin

HAHAHAHA @kang_aroo 

 

 **outro_tear.mp3**  @hwangover 

@kang_aroo Maybe lay off the motrin for a few hours, Daniel

 

 **AYUDAME** @kang_aroo

@hwangover l e a v e  m e  b e

 

 **AYUDAME** @kang_aroo

THEYRE JSUT HEADS WITH TAILS IM CRYIHNG WHA THE HFUCK

 

 **jealousy is a BOP**  @maguboi

@kang_aroo hyung r u high

 

 **AYUDAME** @kang_aroo 

NO IM JUST SICK AND DRUGEGGD ON MOTRINI ITS MAKIGN ME FEEL HTINGS

U DONT UNDERSTAND THSI IS SO TROUBLING AND ITS MAKGIN ME SO SAD

 

 **sigh** @jisungie

@maguboi There's your answer

 

 **jealousy is a BOP**  @maguboi

yes but are we just. ignoring "motrini"

 

 **AYUDAME**  @kang_aroo

@maguboi hshut ur tiny mushhroom lookign ass

 

 **outro_tear.mp3**  @hwangover

Remember when Sungwoon hyung tried to take an aspirin once,

didn't even swallow it, and screamed "I'M GOING TO DIE" and spit it out? 

What a time to be alive

 

 **i h8 minhyun** @cl0ud

@hwangover im sorry?? did i ASK TO BE ATTACKED TODAY?????

 

 **outro_tear.mp3**  @hwangover

@cl0ud I would say sorry, but 

a) I really don't want to

b) That's it, I just don't want to

 

 **i h8 minhyun** @cl0ud

@hwangover im ur hyung u fuckign PUNK >:O

 

 **outro_tear.mp3**  @hwangover

@cl0ud Sorry, hyung, I can't hear anything from up here??

 

 **i h8 minhyun** @cl0ud

@hwangover >:(

 

 **FUCK YA CHICKEN STRIPS**  @jeojang

i aspire to be as savage as minhyun hyung one day

 

 **outro_tear.mp3**  @hwangover

@jeojang I really considered making another short joke directed at you but the compliment cancelled that out

 

 **swaggy rapper**  @sagwanlin 

@jeojang hyung u owe ur life to a compliment, how do u feel

 

 **FUCK YA CHICKEN STRIPS**  @jeojang

@sagwanlin wym?? hyung's the one whose life was saved by a complment??

i probably wouldve killed him

 

 **outro_tear.mp3**  @hwangover

@jeojang You do realize I can read that, right

 

 **FUCK YA CHICKEN STRIPS**  @jeojang

@hwangover well aware :)))

 

 **fellas is it gay**  @ongnothong

f e a r

 

 **sigh** @jisungie

[photo: snaniel???.jpg]

Why is Daniel slithering on the floor in his duvet??

@kang_aroo I am concerned

 

 **AYUDAME** @kang_aroo 

@jisungie WYHDID YOU UCALL ME SNANIEL

 

 **i** **h8 minhyun** @cl0ud 

HAHAHA SNANIEL

 

 **sigh** @jisungie

@kang_aroo Change your user to snaniel, I dare you

 

 **AYUDAME** @kang_aroo

@jisungie NOFUCKING WAY HYUGN IM SICK HAVE MERCY 

 

 **sigh** @jisungie 

@kang_aroo I'll buy you ramen for a week

 

 **AYUDAME** @kang_aroo

@jisungie FINE

 

 **i h8 minhyun** @cl0ud

how to blackmail daniel kang 101: a novel

 

 **KIM HYOJONG CAN STEP ON ME**  @jjaeniboi

HAHAHAHA FUCKING RIP

 

 

***

 

 

 **snaniel** **(jisung hyung made me do this)** @kang_aroo

i Hate all of u

 

 

***

 

 **I'm a bad bitch** @hwangover

I am allergic to salt

             |

 **I'm a bad bitch** @hwangover

And yet, here I am

             |

 **I'm a bad bitch** @hwangover

Eating salted peanuts like the bad bitch I am

             |

 **I'm a bad bitch** @hwangover

... In retrospect, this was not a good idea

 

 

***

 

 

 **WOOJIN WTF**  @jeojang

i really thought that today was gonna be a good normal day

             |

 **WOOJIN WTF**  @jeojang

but of COURSE NOT

             |

 **WOOJIN WTF**  @jeojang

because this morning i thought something was burning,

then a certain SOMEONE tried to FLIRT WITH ME,

and didn't realize THE TOASTER WAS ON FIRE

             |

 **WOOJIN WTF** @jeojang

me: is something burning???

woojin, leaning on the counter fuckboi style: is it my love and admiration for u ;)))

me: WOOJIN THE TOASTER IS ON FIRE

            |

 **WOOJIN WTF** @jeojang

@pwoojin WHAT DO U HAVE TO SAY FOR URSELF

 

 **jihoon who??** @pwoojin

man am i glad my name is ujin and not woojin

 

 **WOOJIN WTF** @jeojang

@pwoojin look at ur damn @ u fucking egghead

 

 **jihoon who??** @pwoojin

shit

 

 

***

 

 

 **face.mp3**  @baebaejin

i leave twitter for one (1) day and i miss THIS BULLSHIT

 

 **Jinyoung is my favorite** @hwangover

@baebaejin Nice user there, my dear Jinyoung

 

 **face.mp3** @baebaejin

@hwangover ;))) it's a BOP

fuck man the CHORUS IS STUCK IN MY HEAD HELP

 

 **Jinyoung is my favorite** @hwangover

@baebaejin TEOJYEO NAONEUN JACKPOT NUGA MWORA GEON SO WHAT

IGE NEOWA NAYE CHAIRAGO

 

 **face.mp3** @baebaejin

@hwangover TEOJYEO NAONEUN JACKPOT

MEOMCHUL TTAEKKAJI CAN'T STOP

KKOK KKAEJYEOBWAYA APEUN JUL ALJI

 

 **Jinyoung is my favorite** @hwangover

GEURAESEO NIGA GEOGIKKAJIRAN GEOYAAAA

 

 **infinity TEARS** @kang_aroo

i

 

 **face.mp3** @baebaejin

@hwangover TELL ARON AND JR HYUNGS THEIR RAPS ARE FUCKING LIT

AND BAEKHO AND YOU AND REN HYUNGS ARE THE SHIT™

 

 **Jinyoung** **is** **my** **favorite** @hwangover

@baebaejin Will do, this is why you're my favorite dongsaeng

 

 **begone THOT** @maguboi

@hwangover stay away from ym mans >:0 and hYUGN I THOT I WAS UR FAVE

@baebaejin excuse me >:0

 

 **Jinyoung is my favorite** @hwangover

@maguboi Key word: you THOUGHT

 

 **begone THOT** @maguboi

@hwangover I  H A TE U 

 

 **DDU DU DDU DU** @ongnothong

@maguboi u gay

 

 **begone THOT** @maguboi

@ongnothong No One Fucking Asked You

 

 **DDU DU DDU DU** @ongnothong

@maguboi htis,,, d is RESPEC T,,,, in YM HHOSUEHOLDL,,, d is gust t ign , ..

 

 **im gucci bitch** @cl0ud

WH E   E   Z E

 

 **#feardaehwi** @pwoojin

HAHAHAHA

 

 

***

 

 

 **need new friends**  @jjaeniboi

ij jsust read through everythign i msised and honestly,,,? im glad i lefgt twitter for a day,...

 

 **FUCK OFF JANET** @kang_aroo

@jjaeniboi mood


	2. dinkleberg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ReallyReally.mp3 @hwangover
> 
> I WILL BUY AMERICA FOR 2 GOAT
> 
>  
> 
> croissant my ass @jjaeniboi
> 
> NO NO THAT IS TOO MUCH GOAT
> 
>  
> 
> exid are QUEENS @pwoojin
> 
> @hwangover @jjaeniboi excuse my spanish but what the fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here are the @s again in case anyone gets confused lmao
> 
> jisung = @jisungie  
> sungwoon = @cl0ud  
> minhyun =@hwangover  
> seongwoo = @ongnothong  
> jaehwan = @jjaeniboi  
> daniel = @kang_aroo  
> jihoon = @jeojang  
> woojin = @pwoojin  
> jinyoung = @baebaejin  
> daehwi = @maguboi  
> guanlin = @sagwanlin

**DINKLEBERG** @baebaejin

im fucking crying

 

 **DINKLEBERG** @baebaejin

so here i am, sitting in history class, bbq sauce on my tiddies,

zoning the fucc out while the teacher's lecturing us on ww1

 

 **DINKLEBERG** @baebaejin

so when the teacher asks if anyone knew who started the war

 

 **DINKLEBERG** @baebaejin

THIS KID BEHIDN ME JUST WHISPERS "DINKLEBERG" AND I 

FUCKING LOSE IT IN CLASS BDSNDBDFSHFHJ

 

 **DINKLEBERG** @baebaejin

update: i have been kicked out of the class for "disrupting a 

learning environment"

 

 **DINKLEBERG** @baebaejin

yeha ok sharon JUST SAY I WAS LAUGHING MY 

ASS OFF AT THE KID WHO WHISPERED "DINKLEBERG" 

WHEN YOU ASKED ABOUT WW1 

 

 **DINKLEBERG** @baebaejin

THANKS A LOT DINKLEBERG BOY

 

 

***

 

 

 **ReallyReally.mp3** @hwangover

I WILL BUY AMERICA FOR 2 GOAT

 

 **croissant my ass** @jjaeniboi

NO NO THAT IS TOO MUCH GOAT

 

 **exid are QUEENS** @pwoojin

@hwangover @jjaeniboi excuse my spanish but what the fuck

 

 

 

***

 

 

 **PONYO PONYO LIL FISHY IN THE SEA** @cl0ud

what did the cell say to his sister cell that stepped on his toe

 

 **DOPE.mp3** @maguboi

@cl0ud dont

 

 **PONYO PONYO LIL FISHY IN THE SEA** @cl0ud

mitosis

 

 **fullmetal alchemist** @ongnothong

i want to die

 

 **kim taehyung can step on me** @jeojang

this is the joke that brings back jesus christ

 

 

***

 

 

 **pringles** @kang_aroo

how much do boy/girlfriend cost

 

 **Sehun sunbae's E-X-O hand thing** @sagwanlin

@kang_aroo at least 3 potato

 

 **starry night**  @baebaejin

@sagwanlin didnt it use to be 2 potato

 

 **FakeLove.mp3** @jisungie

@baebaejin The recession hit us hard

 

 **pringles**  @kang_aroo

oh

 

***

 

 **daehwi wtf** @jeojang

ohymgod

 

 **daehwi**   **wtf** **(2)** @pwoojin

@jeojang YOU SAW IT TOO

 

 **daehwi**   **wtf** @jeojang

@pwoojin I DID BFDGDFHVDFBV

 

 **STOP**  @maguboi

CEASE AND DESIST 

 

 **Omw to Fiji** @jisungie

@maguboi What did you do now?

 

 **daehwi wtf (2)** @pwoojin

@jisungie he picked up a banana, pretending to make a phone call

and then the whole bunch of bananas came with it

he looked us dead in the eyes and went

 

 **daehwi wtf** @jeojang

@jisungie "i guess it's a conference call"

 

 **Omw to Fiji** @jisungie

.

 

 **STOP** @maguboi

@pwoojin @jeojang you hyungs are Dead to me

 

 

 

***

 

 

 **SPICAAAA** @jjaeniboi

hey guys

 

 **SPICAAAA** @jjaeniboi

what happens to nitrogen when the sun rises

 

 **SPICAAAA** @jjaeniboi

it becomes daytrogen

 

 **jaehwan hyung who?** @sagwanlin

I didn't come all the way from Taipei for this

 

 **SPICAAAA** @jjaeniboi

@sagwanlin RUDE IT WAS A GOOD JOKE

 

 **jaehwan hyung who?** @sagwanlin

@jjaeniboi good night, I Cannot do this

 

 **SPICAAAA** @jjaeniboi

i got another one HAHA

 

 **jaehwan hyung who?** @sagwanlin

@jjaeniboi g o o d  n i g h t

 

 **SPICAAAA** @jjaeniboi

@sagwanlin good nitrogen

 

 **SPICAAAA** @jjaeniboi

@sagwanlin sleep titrogen

 

 **SPICAAAA** @jjaeniboi

@sagwanlin dont let the bed bugs bitrogen

 

 **SPICAAAA** @jjaeniboi

@sagwanlin UNBLOCK ME U BRAT

 

 

***

 

 

 **ABORT MISSION**  @ongnothong

I WAS TRYING TO HELP MY FRIEND'S LIL SISTER WITH HER MATH HW

 

 **ABORT MISSION** @ongnothong

AND ONE OF THE PROBLEMS WAS 6+5

 

 **ABORT MISSION**  @ongnothong

I TOLD HER TO HOLD UP 11 FINGERS AND SHE PANICKED AND

STARTED SCREAMING "SEONGWOO OPPA  _I ONLY HAVE 10_ "

 

 **ong fucked up** @kang_aroo

@ongnothong IM IN TEARS ONG WHAT THE FUCK

 

 

***

 

 **aca-scuse me????** @maguboi

I STEPPED ON A FUCKING LEAF AND AT THE SAME TIME SOME KID

SCREAMED AND I THOUGHT IT WAS THE FUCKING LEAF OMFG

 

 **aca-scuse me????** @maguboi

STOP RTING MY MISTAKES

 

 

***

 

 

 **AJU NICE BITCHES**  @cl0ud

sugar we're goin down

 

 **AJU NICE BITCHES** @cl0ud

[presses elevator button for a lower floor]

 

 **AJU NICE BITCHES**  @cl0ud

SWINGIN [ELEVATOR CABLE SNAPS]

 

 **AJU NICE BITCHES**  @cl0ud

me, softly: this is more than i bargained for

 

 **[STRESSED]** @hwangover

@cl0ud Okay we get it, hyung, you're emo as hell

 

 **AJU NICE BITCHES**  @cl0ud

@hwangover look at urself in the face mv and say 

that again i fucking dare u

 

 **warofhormone.mp3** @pwoojin

@hwangover HAHAHA WHATS UR DAMAGE HYUNG

 

 **[STRESSED]** @hwangover

@cl0ud Touché. Also, go away, @pwoojin

 

 **warofhormone.mp3** @pwoojin 

:(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me?? using lines from iconic tumblr posts that i totally dont have saved to my laptop??? suddenly i cant read, i dont know
> 
> im really unoriginal fhdjbvfdhjbvhf sorry
> 
> how was it???


	3. that shit hurted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beep bop beep bop stop @jisungie
> 
> Mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: i have tons of work to do i should probably do it  
> also me: but my fics  
> me: no  
> also me: but  
> also me: my fics
> 
> and now here i am. i need a Break from sat prep bs for a day or so. im Swamped and i want to Die bc of the course jsdhsf aNYWAY HERES THE @S AGAIN  
> (ps sorry for hte late update!!! sat prep is killing me!!!)
> 
> \-----
> 
> jisung = @jisungie  
> sungwoon = @cl0ud  
> minhyun =@hwangover  
> seongwoo = @ongnothong  
> jaehwan = @jjaeniboi  
> daniel = @kang_aroo  
> jihoon = @jeojang  
> woojin = @pwoojin  
> jinyoung = @baebaejin  
> daehwi = @maguboi  
> guanlin = @sagwanlin

**im fucking speechless** @baebaejin

oh my fucking GOD

 

 **im fucking speechless** @baebaejin

@ everyone, NEVER LET LAI GUANLIN NEAR A STOVE

EVER FUCKING AGAIN

 

 **EOJJEONA.mp3** @maguboi

@baebaejin @sagwanlin im scared to ask

 

 **im fucking speechless** @baebaejin

@maguboi ohO lemme tELL YOU 

 

 **im fucking speechless** @baebaejin

so i was out shopping for clothes with sungwoon hyung

(worst decision of my life, 2/10, do not recommend)

 

 **bae jinBITCH** @cl0ud

@baebaejin RUDE ASS HOE

 

 **im fucking speechless** @baebaejin

anyway on the way back i told guanlin to put pasta on the stove

for lunch bc like fuck yeah pasta is fucking amazing 100/10, plus

i thought he could handle at least starting some pasta

 

 **im fucking speechless** @baebaejin

oh bOY was i wrong, because i returned to an uNOPENED, SMOKING, EXTREMELY 

BURNT BOX OF CHARRED, UNCOOKED SPAGHETTI JUST SITTING ITS ASS ON THE

STOVE

 

 **im fucking speechless** @baebaejin

@sagwanlin WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK

 

 **I'm being attacked** @sagwanlin

@baebaejin in my defense, YOU DIDN'T SPECIFY WHAT YOU MEANT

BY PUTTING PASTA ON THE STOVE SO I TOOK THAT LITERALLY

 

 **im fucking speechless** @baebaejin

i

 

 **g dragon can sneeze on me and id thank him** @ongnothong

icant breahte waht t he fuck

 

 

***

 

 

 **hobgoblin.mp3** @kang_aroo

today i forgot the word for mouse and i saw a mouse today in my room

and i called jaehwan to help me get rid of it and i said

"u know tom and jerry? jerry is here"

 

 **[yells softly]** @jeojang

jerry is here

 

 

***

 

 

 **Beep bop beep bop stop** @jisungie

I've been in school for, like, 20 years. 

20 years of s u f f e r i n g .

 

 **Beep bop beep bop stop** @jisungie

And I have learned one (1) thing from all those years of school.

 

 **Beep bop beep bop stop** @jisungie

Mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell.

 

 **ailee is my QUEEN** @maguboi

beautiful

 

 

***

 

 

 **sf9_mamma_mia.mp3** @ongnothong

someone asked me "whats the craziest thing youve done for money"

i said "go to college"

 

 **2! 3!** @cl0ud

@ongnothong that shit hurted

 

 **[sighs]** @hwangover

@ongnothong This is so accurate it hurts

 

 

***

 

 

 **jack come back** @pwoojin

today this really quiet girl in my history class got called on to do some

random presentation and the class fell silent and she whispered

"i have the bravery of a chicken nugget pls dont"

 

 **jack come back** @pwoojin

i cantfucking breathe the teacher said "if a chicken nugget can do it so 

can you" and she said back "well you see a chicken nugget is inanimate

therefore it can do nothing, therefore _**I**_ can do nothing"

 

 **jack come back** @pwoojin

THIS GIRL IS GOLD JSHJSHJSHj

 

 

***

 

 

 **oh** @sagwanlin

I talked to this boy today and he said his name was Mike so I was like

"ok cool what's your full name? Just out of curiosity lol"

 

 **oh** @sagwanlin 

he didn't waste a second and looked me dead in the eyes and said

"Micycle"

 

 **oh** @sagwanlin

I want to believe he was kidding but the dead serious look on his

face was so convincing I'm scared

 

 **oh** @sagwanlin

So how was everyone else's day?

 

 

***

 

 

 **the snack that smiles back**  @jjaeniboi

do you think banananas feel saad when someone takes one of their 

bunch away to ea t

 

 **the snack that smiles back** @jjaeniboi

liike "oh janet ill miss u, have a good time being dige stde for 8 hours"

"bye carol ill see you in the trash!! this peel aint dyin alone"

 

 **HolaHola.mp3** @ongnothong

@jjaeniboi goddamn it jaehwan it's 4am i dont need this

 

 **RING DING DONG** @maguboi

but why are their names janet and carol

 

 **the snack that smiles back** @jjaeniboi

@maguboi are you really questioning my mind at 4:08 am

 

 **RING DING DONG** @maguboi

@jjaeniboi understandable, have a nice day

 

 

***

 

 

 **OKEY DOKEY YO** @jeojang

some dude was tryin to get my number at lunch today 

 

 **OKEY DOKEY YO** @jeojang

so in the lunch line he said "jihoon's a nice name, it'd be 

nicer if i got ur number bb"

 

 **OKEY DOKEY YO** @jeojang

and i said, visibly texting, "i don't have a phone"

 

 **monster.mp3** @baebaejin

@jeojang iconic

 

 

***

 

 

 

 **Step the FUCK up Kyle** @hwangover

My l u n g s

 

 **Step the FUCK up Kyle** @hwangover

I just saw some kid at his locker who sneezed so hard, he hit 

his head on the locker door, screamed "FUCK" at the top of his

lungs in an empty hallway, and passed out

 

 **Step the FUCK up Kyle** @hwangover

UPDATE: HE'S IN MY CLASS AND APPARENTLY HIS NAME

IS ACTUALLY KYLE OH MY GOD

 

 **Step the FUCK up Kyle** @hwangover

Update #2: Kyle just asked me what happened

Do I tell him what happened or lie?

 

 **Step the FUCK up Kyle** @hwangover

This is the hardest decision I've ever made

Do I sacrifice his dignity for my amusement?

Or do I keep it a secret and preserve his dignity?

 

 **Step the FUCK up Kyle** @hwangover

Update #3: I told him what actually happened

He was silent for a solid minute and then said, and

I directly quote, "please fill my nostrils with pepper to

make me sneeze so hard I pass out again"

 

 **Step the FUCK up Kyle** @hwangover

Me too, Kyle. Me too

 

 **chae hyungwon is god. no debate over this**  @cl0ud

tag urself im kyle

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how was it??? comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!!!
> 
> ive decided to make this twitter thing 5 chapters bc im lazy as fuck and i have other shit to do (read: more procrastinating), plus school starts in like. 2 weeks and i am going to Die bc im taking this sat prep course at the sAME TIME so dont be surprised if i die
> 
> sorry for the late update!!! thank u for reading this mess so far!!!
> 
> btw some of these are real things i have tweeted in the distant past (like 3 months ago)

**Author's Note:**

> ** guanlin's @ is a pun lol. basically, his name is written as gwanlin in hangul, and the korean word for apple is sagwa. i went ohohoho (yes, out loud) and thought, why not make a pun from those lmao (ik im lame sorry)


End file.
